Story
Two Trees Grow In Lumina Warriors, the story about the world of origin and history. And we will tell you how the warriors were born. The world we are living in, the Lumina Asia kept their shape and have been asleep since the ancient times. As the years passed in the heart of the continent, a giant tree started to grow. The tree grew endlessly with deep roots all over the continent. As the fruit opened, inside the fruit, the light of god Ellie and his siblings and also our descendants of light were born. Our ancestors gave birth to the water of life named Luminas and worshiped the mother of earth. At this time, to the north edge of the continent, another tree grew, Sepliosil. Inside the fruit of Sepliosil, the dark gods, Vissar, and the descendants of the dark were born. They were aggressive and violent. They wanted to annihilate our descendents of light and burn down the water of life forever. The Sacred tree war and the breakup of the continent Under the orders of the dark gods, the darkness went over the ridges and invaded our land. Later, the Sacred Tree ordered war and that is how the bloody war began. War wagering on destiny continues, dead bodies piled up to form a mountain, rivers flowed with blood instead of water. On the last day of battle it was fierce, the two camps used all their strength. Successfully, the light gods together used their powers to bring down the evil gods. At that moment, the dark gods were taken down by the mighty power but it caused an earthquake. Everything collapsed and was sinking but during that moment of crisis, the light gods abandoned the water of life and Luminasil was fused. Luminasil roots were moved and split in the ground. Finally we avoided the destruction of this world and various lands were divided into pieces. The never-ending fight The war ended but the gods disappeared. We, the descendants of light, trembled in pain during the Dark Ages. However the descendants of the dark were completely disappeared. We knew that the war was going to happen again. The dispersed dark gods born evil from the wreckage of god, "Asmodian" , trained their inner power to get ready for war again. Their ancestors cheered up and woke up. First, in order to protect their life, a fortified city was constructed. The place where I and the warriors are standing, is called the Saint Luminas city. And everyone gathered together to fight the enemy, the warriors were formed. The descendants of darkness was still not able to throw away their ambition. Sooner or later the war will start again. We only have our obligation to protect the sacred land and our people. I will end the story about Luminasi here. Anywhere, at any time, never forget that comrades will always help and support the warriors. For the warriors, we hope the road ahead will be full of blessings by god.